


In Aetérnum

by clumsykitty



Series: OS Marvelitos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little of Infinity War but no, Angst, Bucky Feels, Drama, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, Mission Report, Things don't go well sometimes, Tony Feels, no civil war here, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Reporte de misión: 16 de Diciembre de 1991. Una fecha que provocará una serie de cambios en la vida de Tony, y en la de Bucky, antes de que otra revelación los haga probarse en una de las más duras pruebas de sus vidas. Un OS de obsequio para un amigo, HeroSkatman.





	In Aetérnum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroSkatman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSkatman/gifts).



> Este fanfic es un obsequio como parte de una dinámica a la que entré en un grupo de escritores, este mes correspondía un fanfic dedicado a un amigo, y mi elección cayó en HeroSkatman porque ambos deliramos con el Winteriron por todos los poros del cuerpo. Pecadores sin remordimientos. Gracias HeroSkatman por tu amistad.

**IN AETÉRNUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Winteriron, MCU.

 _Derechos_ : a que me dejen suspirar.

 _Advertencias_ : no muy fiel a la línea del MCU, con algunos giros argumentales. Esta historia está dedicada en entero a un lindo Tony, que además me ha acompañado en muchas aventuras dentro del fandom. Con todo cariño para HeroSkatman.

 

In Aetérnum significa "para toda la eternidad".

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**1.**

 

 

Tony guardaba un secreto que no precisamente era algo que nadie más debía saber, se trataba de un “hueco” en su mente, rebelde a su disciplina y formación en las ciencias, que lo llevaba lejos del mundo y sus problemas. Se había percatado desde pequeño, mucho antes de los regaños y humillaciones de Howard Stark, de sus cumpleaños, únicamente acompañado por Jarvis o de esos momentos duros en el MIT. Era una ilusión, si podía llamarla así, donde se imaginaba en un paisaje digno de cualquier pintura renacentista sobre el Paraíso: enormes extensiones de campos verdes con rosas y otras flores que se perdían a la vista hasta topar con montañas rodeadas de árboles meciéndose en el viento bajo un cielo azul con blancas nubes cuales algodones dispersos. Incluso había aromas relajantes, un viento silbando melodías propias de su lengua que le arrullaban, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Cuando se iba a ese “hueco” -porque el castaño se rehusaba a llamarlo Paraíso- realmente perdía noción de los minutos transcurridos en sí mismo, a veces eran horas. Siempre que volvía de ahí, se sentía mucho mejor.

Llegó a considerar que padeciera alguno de esos trastornos psiquiátricos o un defecto en sus redes neuronales tan apreciadas por él, pero ningún examen médico arrojó evidencia alguna de que su cabeza estuviera tan deschavetada al punto de quedar en un estado casi catatónico similar a esas meditaciones tipo Zen. Para su fortuna, conforme los años fueron transcurriendo, lo dominó más y fue capaz de ir a su “hueco” a voluntad, cosa que sucedió con más frecuencia de lo que hubiera deseado, como cuando fue prisionero en Afganistán o cuando Obadiah le dejó inmóvil para robarle ese reactor en su pecho… también cuando entró en aquel portal para lanzar la ojiva nuclear al ejército Chitauri, quedándose sin energía, oxígeno ni esperanzas de vivir. Esa ocasión fue el grito de Hulk que retumbó dentro de su “hueco” y lo trajo de vuelta entre los Vengadores para sentirse una vez más vivo, parte de una nueva familia con más alegrías que compartir y sueños que realizar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**2.**

 

 

_A veces no pienso,_  
_me_ v _uelvo tan frío y no estoy,_  
_a veces me ausento de mis sentimientos_  
_y luego sonrío,_  
_recuerdo y me aferro a vivir_  
_y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor_  
_tan solo por un momento._

Sexo, pudor y lágrimas, Aleks Syntek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**3.**

 

 

Todos los relojes dan la hora correcta, al menos una vez, incluso si están trabajando con fallas mecánicas. La ecuación para ello la había descubierto desde que fuese niño, anotándola en esa vieja libreta de pasta gruesa empastada con un psicodélico que había rayoneado con plumones de colores como si los colores tan estrambóticos y puestos al azar no fuesen ya lo suficientemente caóticos. Tony revisaba esa reliquia personal, terminando de inspeccionar las cajas restantes en la mansión Stark. un hábito que había adquirido cada vez que peleaba con Pepper. Newton resucitado. Aquellas peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes y se negaba a formular la dura respuesta del por qué.

_-“Jefe, hay un evento importante en la Red.”_

-No más caídas del Bitcoin, Viernes.

_-“Los archivos de HYDRA han sido liberados.”_

-¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡Muéstrame! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Lo que fuese que el siempre correcto de Steve le hubiera estado haciendo daba sus frutos al fin. Una grosera cantidad de información clasificada repartida a lo largo y ancho de Internet como si fuese un Wikileaks con esteroides. El castaño olvidó su extravagante bebida energética en el suelo para teclear furioso sobre los dos teclados que Viernes hizo aparecer, recolectando esos preciosos archivos, sobre todo aquellos encriptados. Se sintió como un niño descubriendo sus regalos debajo del árbol en Navidad. No dejaron escapar ni uno solo, así, cuando la ONU junto con sus perros guardianes comenzaron a retirar la información clasificada, él ya tenía al menos diez respaldos de ellos.

-Viernes, acabamos de ganar la lotería.

_-“Desea ver alguno archivo en estos momentos, Jefe?”_

-Estoy seguro de que ya dominas la retórica, linda.

_-“Le recuerdo su cita a las nueve de la noche con la Señorita Potts.”_

-Tengo varias horas de respaldo. Vamos a destapar mis regalos. Terminación en número primo, que no sea tres ni cinco.

_-“Buscando archivos…”_

-Yyyyyyy… ¡detente!

_-“Archivo f60087. Codificado.”_

-Si no cuesta, no vale la pena.

_-“Encriptación de archivo… resuelta.”_

-Anda, Viernes, no me hagas esperar tanto.

_-“Reporte de misión: 16 de diciembre de 1991.”_

Tony se quedó muy callado, parecía haber sufrido un corto circuito. La fecha la conocía por causas que no le eran agradables. Fantasmas volviendo a su vida igual que la libreta psicodélica en su regazo. Un frío repentino hizo un recorrido veloz por su espalda como un latigazo que lo devolvió de forma brusca al presente. Se levantó de la silla en la que se había quedado de piernas cruzadas, casi pateándola en su movimiento repentino para mirar la pantalla holográfica con la información que Viernes estaba desplegando para él.

-No está… -carraspeó un poco- No está todo. ¿Viernes?

_-“Archivos nativos no digitales resguardados por último Adiestrador. Buscando portador más reciente.”_

Una pregunta se apoderó de la mente del millonario, convirtiéndose en un pensamiento recurrente que no iba a abandonarle. ¿Por qué HYDRA tenía un archivo con una fecha similar a la del accidente de sus padres? Como hombre de ciencias y experimentado empresario, sabía que no existían las casualidades, menos cuando se trataba de ese viejo enemigo que hacía honor a su nombre al negarse a morir. Aquel destape vía Internet había dejado al descubierto la gente que aún servía a la organización como sus planes, pero ya había pasado a segundo plano cuando ese archivo elegido de forma azarosa taladraba su mente con asfixiante insistencia.

_-“Tengo la dirección, Jefe.”_

-Iré en la armadura.

_-“Su cita con…”_

-¡No estoy pidiéndote tu opinión!

Viernes calló, activando la armadura que Stark usó para ir hacia Cleveland, buscando al último portador del material de HYDRA, Vasily Karpov, quien resguardaba dos objetos relacionados con esa misión de tan fatídica fecha. Pepper cenaría sola una vez más, sin enviar ya mensaje alguno a Tony, ignorando el estado de éste al volver a la torre con una libreta roja y una cinta de video con la fecha del 16 de diciembre de 1991. Solo Viernes atestiguaría el desastre en el taller cuando el castaño estalló en rabia, en llanto, disparando a todo y nada, arrojando todo incluyéndose él mismo contra las paredes. Ella no llamó a Happy ni al Coronel Rhodes, porque aquel momento fue demasiado doloroso como privado.

Cuando todo pasó, fue el propio millonario quien limpió todo, ordenó y reconstruyó hasta que un nuevo día apareció por los ventanales. Llamó a Pepper para disculparse con un enorme ramo de rosas que llegó en esos momentos al Penthouse junto a una botella de vino y sus mejores intenciones para seducirla entre bromas tontas. El libro como la cinta de video fueron ocultados en su bóveda secreta hasta nuevo uso, mientras tanto, él volvió a ser el mismo, con sus mismos problemas, sus mismas rutinas, y esa misma sonrisa que ocultaba el dolor que estaba consumiéndole, reclamando por venganza.

Odiando con todo su ser a James Buchanan Barnes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**4.**

 

_Morir, dormir: dormir, tal vez soñar. Sí, ese es el estorbo; pues qué podríamos soñar en nuestro sueño eterno ya libres del agobio terrenal, es una consideración que frena el juicio y da tan larga vida a la desgracia. Pues, ¿quién soportaría los azotes e injurias de este mundo, el desmán del tirano, la afrenta del soberbio, las penas del amor menospreciado, la tardanza de la ley, la arrogancia del cargo, los insultos que sufre la paciencia, pudiendo cerrar cuentas uno mismo con un simple puñal? ¿Quién lleva esas cargas, gimiendo y sudando bajo el peso de esta vida, si no es porque el temor al más allá, la tierra inexplorada de cuyas fronteras ningún viajero vuelve, detiene los sentidos y nos hace soportar los males que tenemos antes que huir hacia otros que ignoramos?_

Hamlet, William Shakespeare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**5.**

 

 

Había pequeños detalles que a Bucky tanto agradaban, llenando ese vacío en su vida que HYDRA había dejado sin miramientos. Le gustaba, por ejemplo, la manera en que los rayos del sol iban tocando los desgastados periódicos puestos en los vidrios cuya tinta remanente hacia figuras en la vieja loseta de aquel piso donde su mirada se podía quedar varada un par de horas al recorrer minuciosamente las formas imprecisas de cada cuadro, incluyendo esos huecos entre ellos que el tiempo como otros ocupantes más fieles a la limpieza hogareña desgastaron con el paso de los años. El calor de los rayos del sol, acompañaron el ajetreo matutino de Bucarest, sofocado por ventanas y puertas cerradas. Su llamado urbano a la vida, recordándole que había escapado de las garras de aquella organización, aunque no era libre de ellos.

Bucky estaba muy consciente de que tales contemplaciones tan banales eran un mero pretexto para evadir los momentos en que su mente decidía abrir un poco más las puertas de un infierno mental y dejarle recordar viejos tiempos llenos de torturas, mentiras, trampas, entrenamientos, sangre, gritos, máquinas, misiones. Sus cuadernos ocultos en el suelo bajo las tablas, que él mismo había removido de las losetas, guardaban en sus páginas esas memorias, a veces precisas y otras no tanto. Cuando de pronto su cabeza era un caos total que ni siquiera podía saber su propio nombre, es que recurría a ellos como el náufrago que se aferra a un tronco flotando en un océano salvaje con tormenta sobre él.

También era para evadir al Soldado de Invierno, ese monstruo creado de manera artificial bajo los métodos más inhumanos que se pudieron haber pensado. El Soldado era fuerte, podía dominarle si le daba la oportunidad, por eso Barnes prefería quedarse dentro del departamento más que salir, por temor a lastimar a alguien si aquello sucedía, lo que hacía sus jornadas laborales algo complicadas. Se contentaba con trabajos esporádicos que le permitieran comer y pagar la renta, nada donde le pidieran papeles o información que ni siquiera poseía. ¿Cómo decir que era un hombre que aparecía muerto en un museo de Washington?  ¿Cómo decir que él era el causante de que el mundo fuese más peligroso ahora?

Le era triste saber su nombre porque lo había visto en el museo, no porque realmente lo recordara. Había tenido que ir con sus Adiestradores en Washington luego de salvar a Steve de morir ahogado, para confirmar sus palabras. Ver con sus propios ojos que, efectivamente, una vez fue un hombre risueño que luchó por la libertad en contra de la misma organización que ahora lo había convertido en un asesino a sangre fría, un monstruo con manos llenas de sangre inocente. Aquel James Buchanan Barnes, de mirada alegre, segura, charlando como lo hace un amigo de años con nada menos que el ícono de los valores más altos, Steve Rogers, a quien tampoco recordaba. Ni a su propia madre, su padre, los Comandos Aulladores.

Bucarest era un lugar muy bueno para perderse, nadie hacia preguntas y su acento le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido entre los oriundos. Llegar ahí había tenido sus complicaciones porque como lo supo de boca de aquellos médicos que palidecieron al saber que se había liberado de su yugo, HYDRA estaba en todas partes y nunca renunciarían a un arma tan buena como lo era él. Demasiados años invertidos en el programa para simplemente olvidarse de su juguete favorito únicamente por la revelación de los archivos secretos, eso nunca pasaría. Siempre volvería, siempre se fortalecería y en esos precisos instantes, regresarían por él. De cierta manera, por eso también había elegido la capital de Rumania. De suceder algo, estaba más cerca de su “hogar”.

Era algo cruel pensar en Siberia como su casa, pero James no tenía otra cosa con la que sintiera afinidad. Brooklyn sonaba demasiado lejano, difuso, sin sentimiento alguno de por medio. Había noches en las que lloraba por ello. Estaba realmente enfermo si tenía tales apegos hacia lugares que le vieron sufrir por décadas en vez de su país natal, pero así era. Así de mal estaba. Y perderse en esos ejercicios fútiles de inspección al despuntar el alba ayudaba a menguar la pena que le embargaba. Bucky salió a comprar algo de desayunar, aunque el estómago no pedía nada. Sabía que la gente debía comer y por eso se obligaba. Ese mercado ambulante no lejos de donde se encontraba el edificio que servía de escondite, trajo un aroma nuevo que llamó su atención. ¿Un recuerdo? Imposible de saber, pero sus pies se movieron solos hacia la amable señora que vendía frutas, entre ellas unas apetitosas ciruelas que sus manos buscaron con ansiedad.

Mirar siempre por encima de su hombro, alrededor. Una rutina de cada minuto. Caminar con la vista pegada al suelo, ayudado por su gorra y a veces la capucha de su sudadera. Pequeñas estrategias para evitar reconocimientos, preguntas o gente acercarse. No podía con ello. Bucky casi corrió por las escaleras que subían a su departamento, cerrando aprisa la puerta tras de sí con un par de zancadas hacia el colchón en el suelo donde se tumbó para sacar aquellas ciruelas entre el pan, un botecito de leche y medicamento para el dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos se perdieron ahora en las formas curvas de la ciruela, en su aroma, el sabor de la cáscara como su centro al morderla. Deliciosa. No sabía el por qué esa fruta en particular le atrajo por encima del resto, pero desde aquel día en adelante se convertiría en una de sus compras habituales, como las galletas con descuento.

Fue curioso -y quizá algo deprimente- que las ciruelas se convirtieran en un poderoso pretexto en su incipiente rutina diaria para levantarse, trabajar y juntas unas cuantas monedas que le dieran el placer de comerlas. Fue más aún curioso que un día, mientras regresaba a mediodía con sus preciadas ciruelas por la calle que daba a su edificio, que le saliera al paso un hombre en traje fino, lentes de vidrio rojo detrás de los cuales un par de ojos avellana le miraron fieros igual que sus palabras. Le conocía porque había visto su rostro en los periódicos o los televisores, porque era parte de las amistades del Capitán América. Pero no esperaba que le detuviera con una mano casi golpeando su pecho y una actitud que lo dejó inmóvil.

-Te encontré, Barnes. Ahora vendrás conmigo.

-… y-yo…

-Más vale que me sigas o HYDRA será un paseo por el parque si te niegas.

Algo le decía que un solo movimiento en falso y Stark iba a matarlo ahí mismo. Cosa que, por otro lado, sería un acto de gracia para él. Solo apretó la bolsa con sus ciruelas, mirando a todos lados, nervioso y confundido, escuchando los pasos apresurados de aquel hombre en traje que obviamente esperaba que le siguiera. James lo hizo, con el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a sucederle, pues el millonario le había dedicado la más rencorosa de todas las miradas que hasta el momento hubiera experimentado. Nadie iba a rescatarle porque nadie sabía que él seguía vivo o que se encontraba en Bucarest, tampoco entendió por qué llegó a pensar eso mientras subía a un helicóptero en otro edificio no muy lejano que no era piloteado por nadie, sentándose en el lado opuesto de Stark, quien no le miró en todo el trayecto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**6.**

 

 

 

 

_O lo viví o lo soñé_  
_o lo viví o lo viví_

_Sálvame, no me dejes sangrar_  
_ya no queda más_  
_no me dejes sangrar_  
_sangrar, sangrar_ …

La Balada, La Cuca.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**7.**

 

 

Antes de matar ahí mismo al asesino de sus padres, Tony optó por ir a su “hueco”, corriendo hasta que las piernas le dolieron -porque lo hicieron- quedándose tumbado entre altos pastos y unas mariposas revoloteando sobre él. El aroma de flores inundó su nariz, obligándole a tomar un respiro. Hasta ese momento, siempre había estado solo en su rincón imaginario, así que casi gritó cuando un rostro se asomó por entre los pastos. La sonrisa gentil como inequívoca de María Stark le hizo pensar que esta vez realmente había ido demasiado lejos con sus quimeras mentales.

-Todo estará bien, bambino.

Ella se sentó a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos. Tony estaba igualmente sentado, observándole con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Esto es por el BARF? -hizo la pregunta en voz alta esperando responderse a sí mismo- Está en fase de experimentación, todavía no he calibrado…

-No, cariño, esto es por ti.

-No entiendo…

-Tony -María rió, tocando con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla- Te amo, hijo.

Los ojos del castaño se humedecieron, la rabia volvió con más fuerza, pero ella pareció leer su mente, negando antes de depositar un beso sobre su frente.

-Así no, mi amor. No llenes tu corazón de odio.

-Podría lanzarlo al océano y que los tiburones se lo traguen vivo.

-¿Eso es lo que yo te enseñé, bambino?

-¡Mamá! ¡Te asesinó! ¡Yo lo vi…!

-Sssshh -María puso un dedo sobre sus labios- Ambos sabemos que no lo harás, por algo has hecho lo que has hecho, Tony. Mi hijo sabe tomar decisiones, ha aprendido de sus errores.

-Mamá…

-Aún te cuesta aceptar lo hermoso y especial que eres. Y que sabes lo que debe hacerse, bambino.

-No quería que murieras.

-Entonces no mueras tú.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**8.**

 

 

 

 

_Yo no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón._

Jorge Luis Borges. 

 

_La venganza más cruel es el desprecio de toda venganza posible._

Goethe. 

 

 

 

 

                        

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**9.**

 

 

Estaban en Nueva York y Bucky sentía cada segundo que su confusión aumentaba, primero había creído que Stark iba a matarlo en pleno vuelo sobre el Atlántico. Luego estaba en un laboratorio o algo similar entre brazos robóticos que lo toquetearon antes de tumbarse sobre una camilla para que el millonario le pusiera una diadema metálica en la cabeza. Un video fue presentado ante sus ojos y su corazón se detuvo. Era el Soldado de Invierno asesinando a María y Howard Stark, los padres del hombre que le observaba con la mirada más templada que alguien en semejante predicamento pudiera ofrecer. James lloró, cerrando sus ojos, vencido. No había manera de pedir clemencia o decir que no era su culpa. Lo era. Así que le dijo a Stark que lo sentía, realmente lo sentía y no podía cambiar nada por ello, pero antes de terminar su disculpa, el otro lo calló y luego simplemente se quedó dormido. Para cuando despertó había una toalla, ropa de su talla como un tazón de ciruelas esperándole.

-Sigue el pasillo y a la derecha hay un baño, te hace falta, Barnes.

-Yo…

-Luego revisaré tu acervo de pronombres personales.

Quizá la pena había vuelto loco al millonario o estaba planeando una tortura cruel con la que desahogarse, fue lo que pensó James mientras se daba uno de los mejores baños de su vida. Agua caliente, jabón perfumado… había muchas cosas ahí que desconocía para que servían y que sus ojos recorrieron con sus cabellos cayendo sobre su frente y nuca, pegándose a su piel por el agua. Debía haberse puesto de rodillas frente a Stark y esperar por el tiro de gracia que terminara con su miserable existencia, más parecía que el destino no estaba muy resuelto a darle se fin. Los asesinos como él no merecían la misericordia de sus víctimas. Bucky respingó al escuchar la voz de Viernes hablándole, preocupada de que se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos y detectara una baja en su temperatura debido a su depresión. Esa cosa iba a darle un infarto. Con un _gracias_ masticado, salió de ahí para vestirse y volver al taller para aclarar sus ideas.

-Yo…

-Oh, los pronombres, tenemos que hacer algo -replicó el otro, revisando varias pantallas holográficas a la vez, moviendo esos dedos como si fuesen ametralladoras- Olvidé que no tengo comida, pero he pedido unas pizzas. Espero que te agraden, o me veré en la necesidad de arrojarte por los ventanales.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Esto… tú…

-Vamos mejorando, ahora agregas el tú -bromeó Tony, girándose sobre su silla y señalando otra frente a él para que la tomara- Te ves mejor, el baño siempre levanta ánimos.

-De verdad lo siento.

-Yo también, pero nada podemos hacer.

-Por favor, no digas eso.

-Escucha Barnes. Pude haberte asesinado desde hace horas, pero… -alcanzó un cajón de donde sacó una libreta roja que le hizo contener el aliento y abrir sus ojos de par en par- Leí esto, ¿tienes palabras de activación, no es así? Pero también están escritas otras cosas… eso me detuvo.

-Nadie te reclamaría si me rematas.

-Yo me lo reclamaría y eso es suficiente -esos ojos avellana se clavaron en él- Te odié un tiempo, no te lo negaré, desee tu muerte, que sufrieras, que te despreciaran. Era yo la Reina de la Noche lanzando su maldición, pero cuando terminé de leer este librito, me di cuenta de que eres tan víctima como yo. Soy un hombre de ciencias, comprendo hasta donde llegaron contigo. Y lo que te hicieron.

-Eso no disculpa mis acciones -murmuró, avergonzado.

-Observo tus manos y todavía me hierve la sangre, pero cuando miro tus ojos, haces que ese rencor se sienta como una vergüenza. Por eso te traje, quería ver qué tan cierto es todo lo que describen ahí.

-Todo es real.

-Por eso lo voy a guardar muy bien en donde nadie lo encuentre, hasta que te podamos liberar de esa programación de HYDRA.

-¿L-Liberar? -Barnes creyó que en verdad Stark se había vuelto loco.

-Claro -Tony torció una sonrisa, tallándose luego su rostro con un largo suspiro- Sé lo que parece esto, también me lo cuestioné esta mañana cuando supe donde estabas escondido. Pero como lo he dicho antes, sé que es lo correcto. Mi corazón me lo dice. HYDRA asesinó a mis padres, te usó para ello, pero tú no lo hiciste, al menos no conscientemente en el sentido que me importa.

-Hablas mucho… y entiendo poco.

-Percances de ser un genio -sonrió el millonario, mirando a sus robots- Nadie te comprende.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? -James cambió el tema al verlo quedarse callado, señalando la diadema en la camilla.

-Oh, es un prototipo en el que estoy trabajando. Es para ver recuerdos traumáticos, que en tu caso pueden llenar una tesis doctoral de psiquiatría sin problemas. No ofensa.

-No me siento ofendido.

-Desafortunadamente, tu cerebro es como una de esas comidas en las que revuelves todo y no queda nada para admirar ni tampoco sabes por donde comenzar. ¿Si entiendes de lo que hablo?

-No.

Tony rió, confundiendo más al pobre sargento que le parecía estar alucinando más que realmente estar en una torre con un genio millonario cuyos padres había asesinado.

-Estás mal, Barnes. Muy mal. Ahora, no es que no haya remedio, pero no es igual a tratar de recrear un código de inteligencia artificial. Tus memorias están ligadas a sentimientos, emociones, reacciones incluso fisiológicas que hacen un todo. No podemos tocar eso, no eres una computadora a la que podamos darle un reinicio. Sin ofender, Viernes.

-“ _Estoy genial.”_

-Pero todo esto está mal -se quejó Bucky, con el ceño fruncido- Deberías estar golpeándome, casi matándome. No diciendo todas esas cosas queriendo ayudarme… no lo merezco…

-Alto ahí -Tony le apuntó con un dedo acusador- Reconozco eso y no vas a jugarlo contra mí. Eres el gran amigo de Steve, peleaste con él para salvar al mundo de la primera amenaza de HYDRA. Escapaste de ellos cuando te apresaron, y te volviste un ratoncito miedoso en Bucarest. Sí tu pasado no te importara en lo absoluto, si realmente te hubieran arrancado todo, no hubieras hecho todas esas cosas. Pero lo hiciste, aún hay un James Buchanan Barnes ahí dentro y lo vamos a rescatar.

-¿Por qué? -el sargento sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-Ya te lo dije, es lo correcto. Quiero hacer lo correcto.

-No tienes obligación alguna.

-Sí que la tengo, porque si todo lo que sé y hago no sirve para ayudar a los demás, si solamente lo dejo aquí, guardado en este taller sin que alguien sea beneficiado con ello -Tony chasqueó su lengua- Entonces en verdad soy un egocéntrico vanidoso que solamente se preocupa por sí mismo.

-Tú también tienes problemas.

-¡Hey! No -el millonario sonrió, levantándose- El del momento sensible eres tú.

-“ _La pizza ha llegado_.”

-Excelente, con el estómago lleno dejaremos los melodramas y hablaremos de las cosas que realmente importan.

Bucky consideró seriamente el pellizcarse. -¿Qué es lo realmente importante?

-No puedes andar en mi torre vestido con esos harapos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**10.**

 

 

 

 

 _When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do_  
_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue_  
_When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat_  
_I can hear you breathing near my ear_  
_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love?_  


A groovy kind of love, Phill Collins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**11.**

 

 

-¡Es verdad!

-No lo creo.

-Por favor, acabas de salir de la hielera.

-Me siento ofendido por tu comentario.

-Me siento ofendido de que te sientas ofendido.

-Así no es como funcionan las cosas, Stark.

-Tony.

-¿Ah?

-Sí voy a hacerte un brazo nuevo, el mínimo gesto de agradecimiento que puedes hacer por mí llamarme por mi nombre. Tony.

-Tu nombre es Anthony.

-Uh, oh.

-Te diré Anthony. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Ya no volveré a prestarte libro alguno sobre independencia personal.

-Eres un mal perdedor.

-Mira quien lo dice, Señor “Me Enoja Perder en Mario Kart” Barnes.

-James.

-¿Ah?

-Mi nombre es James.

-Te he consentido demasiado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**12.**

 

 

 

_Elegiré amigos entre los hombres, pero no esclavos ni amos. Elegiré sólo a los que me plazcan, y a ellos amaré y respetaré, pero no obedeceré ni daré ordenes. Y uniremos nuestras manos cuando queramos, o andaremos solos cuando lo deseemos._

Ayn Rand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**13.**

 

 

Tony dio un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor, las pulcras y elegantes mesas del restaurante donde se encontraba cenando con el Coronel Rhodes cuya mirada había sido la causante de esas inspecciones nerviosas sobre los comensales y los meseros ajenos al momento ligeramente incómodo, aunque con cierto toque divertido que ambos amigos estaban experimentando. El castaño, porque había narrado con más o menos cierta fidelidad lo acontecido con el Sargento Barnes, claro, agregando unos detalles que hicieran la labor más convincente. Rhodey, por su parte, le miraba como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica durante el plato fuerte. Su mano había olvidado que sujetaba un tenedor con un trozo de salmón ahumado que seguía esperando a ser degustado.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, Rhodey, respira, tus neuronas se están asfixiando.

-Espera, me quedé en “el Sargento Barnes asesinó a mis padres”.

-Bueno, no tan así -Stark torció su boca- Un poco más, “HYDRA asesinó a mis padres”.

-Definitivamente no puedo dejarte sin supervisión porque terminas haciendo locuras.

-Ya me disculpé por lo de Ultrón, ¿de acuerdo?

-No es eso -el coronel negó- Tones… es que… ¿por qué?

-Deberías verlo, parece un cachorrito perdido. Más bien se me figura como un mapache por las ojeras y su forma de ser.

-Pero… tus padres… no te creo que simplemente lo dejaste pasar y ya.

-A ti no te puedo mentir y sabes que hablo con la verdad cuando digo que no es así, Rhodey. Sí, me dolió mucho y la verdad estuve a punto de caer en el alcoholismo, pero… cielos, si leyeras esa maldita libreta roja, es como leer El Diario de Ana Frank combinado con Los Hornos de Hitler con el trasfondo de la Tumba de las Luciérnagas.

-¿Eso te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a alguien? Me llamaban el Mercader de la Muerte por muy buenas razones, Sokovia sufrió por mi culpa. ¿Apuntar con un dedo moral a James, prisionero de esa gente enferma, porque fue violentado para cumplir una misión que involucraba la muerte de mis padres? Tú sabes lo de Afganistán, estuviste ahí. James lo vivió mil veces durante cincuenta años.

-¿James?

-Tienes un déficit de atención preocupante, Rhodey Pooh.

El salmón al fin tuvo la mirada del coronel sobre él, quien recobró su apetito, aunque debió tomar un par de copas de vino para ayudarse a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Dime que no estás de samaritano imposible por lo de Pepper.

La genial como imponente CEO de Industrias Stark había tocado fondo con Tony, las ausencias cada vez más comunes, pocas charlas, nada de intimidad desde la aparición de Bucky, muchas discusiones por temas insignificantes y los problemas que rodeaban al Hombre de Hierro terminaron por ahuyentar a la rubia. No fue una separación con puertas azotándose y gritos a las paredes, Pepper tomó las manos del millonario, le sonrió y dio un beso en su frente con esos hermosos ojos azules vacilando al tomar sus maletas e irse. No renunció a su cargo, pero le dejó claro que no deseaba que cruzaran caminos hasta que fuese ella misma quien le hablara. Stark se lo concedió, sin reproches ni venganzas posteriores porque le comprendió. Era una persona difícil e inestable, ni la mayor de las voluntades resistía los embates de Tony Stark sin fracturarse.

-No. Esto es diferente.

-Pero no se lo dijiste a ella.

-Ya estaba decepcionada de que no hubiera renunciado a mis armaduras. Decirle sobre James la hubiera vuelto loca.

-Le mentiste.

-Decidí no compartir información, no es lo mismo.

Rhodey alzó ambas cejas, riendo más para sí mismo. -Estás loco.

-Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

-Estás diciéndome todo esto durante una carísima cena en uno de tus restaurantes favoritos y exclusivos de la Quinta Avenida porque deseas que conozca al sargento, ¿no es así, descarado?

-Sincero. Descarado no. Y sí. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Argh, lo sabía.

-¡Rhodey! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

-Hay momentos en que lo dudo.

-James quiere mantenerse en el anonimato.

-¿Steve?

Tony negó. -No lo quiere ver. Todavía no.

-Es su mejor amigo, y sabemos que el Capitán está buscándolo, ¿no por eso soltaron los archivos de HYDRA?

-James no está listo para esa reunión.

-Ah, me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto, pero ¿qué se supone haré yo?

Las influencias militares del Coronel Rhodes apoyaron el plan estratégico de Stark para distraer la mira de Naciones Unidas lejos de Bucarest a donde siguió oculto Barnes mientras el millonario le construía un nuevo brazo y avanzaban con la nueva versión del BARF sobre sus memorias dañadas, trabajando principalmente con aquellas relacionadas con las palabras de activación. Cuando Tony se reunía con los Vengadores, no necesariamente por misiones, se mordía la lengua para no soltarle a Steve la verdad sobre su amigo, lo único que impedía que soltara a mitad de noche de películas sobre el paradero del sargento era ese ligero rencor que le tenía porque gracias a esos archivos dispersos en internet, sabía que el Capitán América tenía conocimiento de lo ocurrido con sus padres. Igual que Natasha Romanoff, quien ni tarda ni perezosa pronto detectó algo raro en sus maneras, pero el castaño la frenó con ese mismo argumento.

-¿Qué sabes de la muerte de mis padres, Nat?

La desaparición de Bruce Banner había dolido a la pelirroja, agregarle culpa de una misión de HYDRA selló los labios de la espía rusa, por muchas ganas que tuviera de inmiscuirse, provocar alguna pelea o preguntas incómodas entre los Vengadores no estaba en sus planes. Así que, por un tiempo, Tony visitó a hurtadillas Bucarest, burlándose como era su costumbre de la precaria vida que ahí llevaba James, misma que le hacía quedarse a veces toda la noche. El sargento le mostró los cuadernos tan preciados para él, con esas memorias rotas para trabajarlas con el BARF. No todo era tan malo, Stark se dedicó con ahínco a salvaguardar los recuerdos de su vida en Brooklyn como un puente para comenzar a disipar el poder del Soldado de Invierno dentro de la mente de Bucky, quien en recompensa pasaba uno que otro día en la Torre Stark, jugando videojuegos, aprendiendo del mundo moderno o escuchando en silencio, pero muy atento, a esos trozos de vida que el millonario dejaba escapar sin darse cuenta.

-Steve te ha mencionado varias veces -comentó Tony una noche que cenaban hamburguesas de doble queso en el taller, celebrando el nuevo brazo.

-No, aún no.

-Escucha, James, distraer las Fuerzas Conjuntas no funcionará por más tiempo, debemos moverte y Steve tampoco es tan torpe como para no dar contigo.

-Él quiere a Bucky. Yo no soy Bucky.

-Eres un poco Bucky, sí, no mucho Bucky, pero eres más Bucky que cuando te conocí.

-Tengo la sensación de que usas palabras de algún lado.

-“ _Lo atraparon con las referencias, Jefe_.”

-Viernes traidora. Par de tramposos ambos, no desvíen el tema.

-Pronto -le aseguró Barnes con una media sonrisa, señalando su cabeza- Me siento mejor, pero quisiera volver a conocerme, aprender de mí y al menos saber qué dirección va a tomar mi vida antes de ver a Steve. No quiero volver al pasado.

-Eras feliz ahí.

-Era, ahora soy otra persona. Nunca volveré a ser ese James Buchanan Barnes.

-Se ha puesto muy filosófico el ambiente.

-Tengo una pregunta, entonces -Bucky sonrió, robando una papa frita.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-La otra vez mencionaste algo de un “hueco”, ¿qué es eso?

-No es cierto.

-Lo hiciste y estás tratando de evadir.

 _-“Match Point_.”

-A ti voy a resetearte hasta que se rompa el teclado.

-Anthony.

-Bien, es una cosilla sin importancia.

-Para mí es importante.

Tony le miró, hubo algo en esas palabras que le inquietaron y no de mala manera. Se dio un coscorrón mental por la distracción, tosiendo un poco y bajando su mirada a su hamburguesa a punto de desaparecer. Una mano gentil tomó su mentón para que levantara su rostro. Luego de mucho tiempo, el millonario sintió que algo en él volvía a renacer con ese simple gesto que aceleró su corazón sin aparente motivo. La determinación en esos tristes ojos azules fue imposible de combatir y le contó sobre ese aparente hoyo en su mente sin explicación científica hasta el momento. Era uno de los motivos para la creación del BARF, pero ya lo tomaba con humor como se lo explicó al sargento, moviendo sus manos con más vigor de lo necesario.

James solamente le observó en silencio, luego quedándose callado. Tony le sonrió, palmeando su hombro metálico en juego antes de ponerse de pie. Hasta ahí llegó con su intento de ir por un poco más de latas de refresco. Los brazos del sargento vinieron a rodearle, sintiendo su aliento cálido en su cuello y oído. Un torpe más sincero abrazo que inquietó más al genio, sonriendo primero y luego desviando una mirada húmeda. Algo que le había visto a Bucky con el paso del tiempo es que evadía cualquier contacto físico, excepto el suyo. Y se le daba increíble transmitir con muestras así de simples lo que en palabras fallaba. Las manos de Stark se encontraron subiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar la espalda ancha del otro, correspondiendo su abrazo con fuerza. Más adelante se reiría de aquel momento, pero justo ahí, simplemente hundió su rostro en el hombro ofrecido para su consuelo, de la misma forma que sus brazos ofrecieron abrigo al hombre perdido que cargara tantos demonios y pesadillas consigo.

El beso fue la natural continuación, inseguro, algo torpe pero divertido al final. Tony cerró sus ojos al sentir las manos de James recorrer sus facciones mientras él se sostenía de sus hombros, tirando suavemente de su playera. Una inspección que más bien le pareció una forma de adoración, tan extraña como fascinante para el millonario, pues se sintió en aquellas manos gruesas, rasposas, pero increíblemente cariñosas como alguien que merecía todo lo bueno que tuviera la vida para tomar. Se sintió atractivo, realmente atractivo y no la fachada de vanidoso ocultando sus inseguridades. Se sintió deseado, sin reservas o falsas expectativas. Se sintió querido. Al verse reflejado en esos ojos azules que ahora tenían un brillo de alegría, Stark se halló confesando los dolores que traía consigo, las pesadillas, decepciones y traiciones. Compartir lo que tanto había callado esos años con Bucky fue como salir de unas tinieblas que jamás le habían permitido ver de nuevo la vida tal cual era.

Y era hermosa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**14.**

 

 

 

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw_  
_Step outside but not to brawl_  
_Autumn's sweet we call it fall_  
_I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl_  
_With the bird I'll share, this lonely view_

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_  
_Sarcastic Mister know it all_  
_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_  
_With the bird I'll share_  
_With the bird I'll share, this lonely view_

Scar Tissue, Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**15.**

 

 

Bucky ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que volviese a tocar a otro ser humano de forma tan íntima. Se le antojaban siglos. Ahora recorría un cuerpo con sus labios y manos como si fuese el alimento que necesitaba para vivir. Tenía ciertos fallos en su técnica, más lo recompensó con deseo y mucha determinación. Había que alabar la experiencia y maestría de Tony en esos menesteres, haciendo que las fugaces rencillas con las sábanas o cabellos que estorbaban la vista pasaran a ser momentos chuscos que avivaban el fuego de aquel instante. Besos lascivos que podían sonrojar al más atrevido, palabras tiernas combinadas con las más pervertidas que el vocabulario del millonario tuviera para ofrecer, sonrisas, caricias. Unas piernas apretando deliciosamente sus caderas mientras embestía como si no hubiera un mañana, bebiendo el sudor de aquella piel que le atraía como lo hacían los cuerpos celestes, citando a su inigualable genio, millonario y ahora amante.

Ya recompensaría a los Señores Stark por semejante blasfemia en su muy sobria sala junto con los estropicios en la alfombra, de momento solo pudo ofrecer los gritos entrecortados en donde se pronunciaba su nombre con rasguños en su espalda, robando el aliento de esos labios rojizo e hinchados, admirando esa mirada perdida o la forma en que el cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensó, arqueándose contra él en un orgasmo al que posteriormente se unió, dejando una mordida en la curva del cuello de Tony, llenándole de sí entre espasmos ligeros de sus caderas hasta que el éxtasis los llevó al paraíso que los buenos amantes pueden alcanzar. James no pudo sino decirse que ya se merecía esa clase de placeres mientras su mente era arrebatada a la visión de un sueño muy vívido, un paisaje como ojos humanos fuesen capaces de recrear o contemplar. Y no estaba solo, ahí se encontraba nada menos que su amante con una expresión de consternación sincera que imitó la suya ante cierto pensamiento escabroso.

Rieron.

Se miraron.

Volvieron a reír y el sargento supo que aquel famoso “hueco” en la mente de Tony no era una anomalía de su psique ni algo parecido a un tumor no estudiado aún por la medicina. Probablemente por el orgasmo que liberó las sustancias correctas en su cerebro o la impresión de semejante visión, James recordó algo sin la necesidad del BARF. La información celosamente guardada en uno de los rincones de su fragmentada memoria bajo el dominio del Soldado de Invierno. Solo había una manera comprobar sus sospechas, así que usó su brazo metálico cuyas nuevas actualizaciones le permitían disparos, lanzando uno al cielo claro y tranquilo de aquel paradisíaco campo ante la mirada atónita del castaño quien jadeó al ver un hueco de color naranja brillante formarse como un hoyo deforme que luego se cerró. Bucky sintió terror.

Tony era el contenedor de la Gema del Alma.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**16.**

 

 

 

 

_Cerrar los ojos… no va a cambiar nada. Nada va a desaparecer simplemente por no ver lo que está pasando. De hecho, las cosas serán aún peor la próxima vez que los abras. Sólo un cobarde cierra los ojos. Cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos no va a hacer que el tiempo se detenga._

Kafka en la orilla, Haruki Murakami.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**17.**

 

 

Debía suceder lo que tenía que suceder porque el mundo no iba a detenerse mientras Tony estaba gozando de un idílico romance a escondidas con James Barnes. Pepper le había llamado y habían quedado como los buenos amigos que comenzaron siendo, para su alivio y fortuna, pues de pronto comenzaron a moverse en diferentes niveles políticos una serie de comentarios a cerca de los Vengadores mientras que Steve y compañía jugaban a los niños exploradores. Sí, estaban ayudando a Visión quien por cierto ya mostraba claros indicios de enamoramiento con la joven Sokoviana, así que entrenarse como un Vengador era más que necesario, sobre todo porque les faltaba el Doctor Banner como Thor. Ambos perdidos en quien sabe dónde.

Mientras estaba tratando junto al sargento de entender por un lado la información que HYDRA dejó en aquel cerebro destrozado y la teoría de su “hueco” en otro extremo, había abandonado ciertos proyectos además de misiones en conjunto con los Vengadores. No había sido con malicia, estaba preparándole el camino a Bucky para su aparición triunfal ante todos, pero, sobre todo, había estado armando todas las evidencias como alegatos porque tenía la firme intención de liberar al sargento de todos los crímenes que le imputaban durante su cautiverio con aquella fastidiosa organización. Rhodey le estaba ayudando con ello. Fue el propio coronel quien tuvo la indiscreción de comentárselo a Visión, quien de inmediato acudió a la mansión Stark, pensando que la situación era un poco más peligrosa de lo que Rhodey trató de explicar. A Tony le hizo mucha gracia aquel momento, ignorando que, en África, el resto de los Vengadores iban tras el rastro de Rumlow.

Stark siempre lo pensó así, de haber estado Visión al lado de Wanda, ésta hubiera sido más poderosa y concentrada para salvar a Steve de aquella bomba. De haber estado War Machine o él mismo en el aire, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Pero no fue así. Lagos fue el pretexto que gente como el Secretario de Estado, Thaddeus Ross, necesitaba para asestar su cuchillada política contra los Vengadores. Mientras él estaba en el MIT zanjando de una vez por todas el Proyecto Septiembre, las cosas se salieron de control. La mujer acusándole de la muerte de su hijo, James inquieto ante la súbita aparición de aquel miembro de HYDRA, Naciones Unidas con la vista fija en ellos y Peggy Carter en sus últimos días. Lo último que necesitó fue la acusación del Capitán América por sus ausencias para que discutieran en el complejo, pelea que no quedó terminada ni arreglada porque el noble rubio partió a Inglaterra para el funeral de Peggy.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me enoja, James?

-Tranquilo, Antoshka.

-Ella fue mi madrina, ella me conoció y me tenía cariño. Steve hizo como que yo no era nada de ella, ni un solo “oye, Tony, vamos a su funeral”. Nada.

-Debiste ir.

-La conferencia de Viena me inquieta más y que Natasha se vaya con Steve a llorar sobre la tumba de mi Peggy -el millonario se llevó una mano a su pecho, gesto que Barnes ya le había detectado que hacía con regularidad- A ver cuando se digna a hacerlo frente a la tumba de mis padres.

-Anthony, ya, cálmate.

-Lo siento.

-No, no has hecho nada malo, pero te alteras de una forma que no me gusta.

_-“Jefe, tiene una llamada del Secretario de Estado.”_

-Genial.

-¿Quieres que lo borre del mapa?

-Cariño, aunque lo deseo con todo mi ser, ya tengo tu expediente listo y no quiero echarlo a perder con un asesinato justificado, aunque Ross me fastidie la tarde. Y me dijiste que ya no haces eso.

-Promesa de la garrita.

-Eres adorable cuando usas lenguaje actual. Debo atender al Secretario. Tú y Rhodey vean la conferencia, Wakanda tiene mucho que decir respecto a los Vengadores y que el rey con su hijo esté ahí lo empeora.

-Relájate. No pasará nada malo.

-Que las panteras te escuchen.

No fue una buena solicitud porque el atentado de Viena levantó de una vez por todas la ira de las Naciones Unidas como de muchos políticos que ya esperaban hincar sus dientes en la Iniciativa Vengadores. Lo peor fue la falsa acusación que recayó en James, pues aparentemente alguien igual a él fue visto en el siniestro y ahora las Fuerzas Conjuntas lo estaban buscando. Steve, como era de esperarse, se puso histérico tratando de buscarlo sin escuchar lo que Tony deseaba decirle, de hecho, todos los Vengadores salvo Visión y Rhodey, pensaron que el millonario estaba siendo el egoísta al no ponerse del lado del Capitán América. Visión trató de hacerlos entender, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza mientras Steve estaba por ir a Bucarest para buscar a su amigo.

-James está conmigo -dijo firme Stark a través de su pantalla a todos ellos, quienes al fin le prestaron atención con una expresión que fue digna de una buena carcajada- Ahora soy yo el ofendido. Cuando tengan el ánimo de venirme a pedir disculpas lo hablaremos porque tengo una llamada en espera del Secretario Ross y otra del representante de Naciones Unidas. Vayan a su arenero a hacer sus berrinches mientras arreglo el desastre.

Una vez que la burocracia fue saciada, Tony esperó tranquilamente en la mansión Stark a los Vengadores que fueron llegado de diferentes partes, algunos consternados y otros realmente sorprendidos. Visión les pasó una bebida para calmarse, Rhodey escoltó a Bucky hacia la sala para presentarlo al fin. Las preguntas estallaron. Cuando Sam quiso reclamar, el millonario le calló al pedirle a Viernes que les presentara el video con la fecha de la muerte de sus padres con un aplomo que robó la sangre de los rostros de Steve y de Natasha. Wanda lloró sin poderse contener, pasando su mirada del video a James quien estaba serio más no mortificado, esperando por la siguiente noticia que seguramente iba a terminar por volverlos locos. Cuando la grabación terminó, fue al lado de Tony para entrelazar sus dedos sin vacilar, observando a los demás en tanto el Hombre de Hierro lo presentaba como su pareja.

-¿Alguna pregunta o seguimos jugando a los secretos? -preguntó Stark.

Obviamente que Barnes había estado todo el tiempo en la mansión y no en Viena donde se le había visto antes de la bomba en la conferencia de Naciones Unidas. Ya Visión tenía una idea al rastrear en la red de quien podría tratarse, pues alguien había estado hurgando en busca de los archivos perdidos de HYDRA que todavía circulaban en los niveles más profundos de Internet. Y Rhodey, quien no se había quedado de brazos cruzados cuando Tony le contó sobre la mujer que le abordó en el MIT, había encontrado que alguien le había dado a la pobre madre datos sobre su millonario amigo que le sirvieran de reclamo. Una venganza que no provenía de HYDRA más estaba usando su información como la manzana de la discordia entre los Vengadores.

-No es muy listo porque confiaba en la información falsa que dejé para las Fuerzas Conjuntas sobre el paradero de James -explicó el castaño, mirando al sargento- Todos ustedes pensaban que yo no sabía nada, y así se los hice creer. Eso vino a ayudar ahora que tenemos este tercer elemento queriendo provocar un daño interno, que bueno me tienen como la mente genial porque ya se hubieran matado entre sí de no haber descubierto todo esto.

-Tony -Natasha no daba crédito a sus ojos ni oídos- Nosotros, es decir, yo…

-Guarda tus disculpas para después. Bruce ya me había advertido de Ross, ahora tenemos este intento de espía queriendo inculpar a mi James sabiendo lo que eso puede provocar en el siempre valiente pero atolondrado Capitán América. Preferiría que nos enfocáramos en eso y luego cuando todo se calme ya les reclamaré apropiadamente su conducta de los últimos meses.

-Lo siento, Tony -dijo muy apenada Wanda, por lo de sus padres.

-Tranquila, no negaré que me dolía, pero… -apretó la mano de Bucky quien le sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza- Aprendí a superarlo. Síganme, tengo nuevas actualizaciones para todos. Por cierto, necesitamos gente. Nat, deberías traer de vuelta a Barton. Wilson, me parece que conoces a alguien más que puede venir. ¿Steve?

-Tony.

-Por cabeza hueca te toca hablar con T’Challa. Acaba de perder a su padre, así que mide tus palabras, ¿quieres? Estás defendiendo a tu amigo de la infancia y mi futuro esposo.

-¡¿Qué?! -todos los Vengadores abrieron sus ojos con un grito coral.

-¿No se los dije?

-No lo hiciste, Antoshka -sonrió James.

-Oh, lo tienen bien merecido por ocultarme cosas. Ja. Vamos, quiero que vean lo que hice para ustedes.

Steve y James tuvieron que hablar después, a solas, el Capitán tenía muchas preguntas que solamente el sargento podía contestar. Viernes localizó al falso James, quien llevaba por nombre Helmut Zemo, un militar Sokoviano que parecía buscar venganza por la muerte de su familia durante el enfrentamiento con Ultrón. Esta información pasó al representante de las Fuerzas Conjuntas, Everett Ross, de manera casual y anónima en tanto buscaban a Bucky, el cual tranquilamente bebía una cerveza tumbado en un sofá con un perezoso Stark sobre él, después de haber hecho las paces con la rusa y Rogers, entregado sus nuevos trajes y armado un plan de contraataque. Todavía quedaba pendiente el tema de la Gema del Alma, pero fue algo que ambos consideraron privado, en particular Barnes quien tenía un espantoso miedo que le carcomía por dentro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**18.**

_Y en verdad os digo que soy_

_lo que no veis_

_duda y precipicio yo..._

_sutilidad_

_Buscando mitad_

_un ser imposible_

_y por tanto excusable_

_¡Oh! Mi libertad_

_¿Qué impuesto mágico me ha de costar?_

_(y digo...)_

_¡Oh! Mi soledad_

_si bien irónico he de confesar_

_que vivo y muero en tu nombre_

_respiro tu nombre..._

Que no hay (xxx), Miguel Bosé.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**20.**

 

 

La Gema del Alma, como su nombre lo decía, podía absorber las almas de quienes estuvieran a su alrededor y eso incluía la manipulación de los poderes que los portadores de dichas almas poseyeran. La peculiaridad de la gema era que tenía un universo bolsillo dentro de sí, una especia de Paraíso donde alojaba las almas que absorbía de modo que las mantenía en ese limbo fantástico sin que supieran que eran prisioneras o que sus poderes estaban siendo usados por el portador de la gema. Muy poderosa en verdad y por lo tanto peligrosa. La Gema del Alma había estado en manos de civilizaciones extraterrestres más avanzadas que la humana, pero una guerra se la arrebató a su último portador, vagando entre los diferentes universos.

Fueron los Kree, en una de sus tantas avanzadas en la Tierra, quienes la hallaron, pero al estar en guerra con los Skrull, el grupo que había localizado la Gema del Alma se vio obligado a esconderla antes que sus enemigos la descubrieran y llevaran ante el titán que la estaba buscando, de nombre Thanos. Ocultar una Gema del Infinito no era cosa fácil, había que envolverla en algún recipiente que nunca mostrara su contenido, que pudiese camuflar su poder. Fue más casualidad que un plan meditado el que decidieran ocultarlo en un neonato cuya madre había intentado infructuosamente por varios años tener un hijo y quien ignoró que los médicos suplentes que un día le atendieran en sus primeras visitas al ginecólogo fuesen estos Kree que luego huyeron a Marte, donde los Skrull les asesinaron sin que obtuvieran el paradero de la Gema del Alma que se ocultó en la mente de un niño genio y heredero de un imperio corporativo.

Para Strange, no fue muy difícil dar con el nombre de la madre como el nombre del niño. No había tantos genios en el mundo que además controlaran emporios millonarios como lo hacía Tony Stark. El hechicero no tuvo dudas. Ésa fue la razón para que el cetro de Loki no funcionase en el reactor del Hombre de Hierro, para que se mantuviera vivo pese a tantos momentos peligros, pero, sobre todo, que la visión que la joven Maximoff le diera fuese la más vívida. Ahora tenía que mostrarse ante él no solo para decirle esta información, también para advertirle de un riesgo que implicaba ser el contenedor de dicha gema: Tony estaba muriendo. Verlo de nuevo en los periódicos con el reactor de vuelta en su pecho fue la revelación, igual que su cabello que estaba comenzando a ser más claro. La Gema del Alma iba a devorarlo desde su interior y cuando lo hiciera, Thanos la ubicaría al revelarse su poder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**21.**

 

 

 

_Detrás de toda acción hay una protesta, porque todo hacer significa salir de para llegar a, o mover algo para que esté aquí y no allá, ... , es decir que en todo acto está la admisión de una carencia, de algo no hecho todavía y que es posible hacer, la protesta tácita frente a la continua evidencia de la falta, de la merma, de la parvedad del presente._

Rayuela, Julio Cortázar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**22.**

 

 

 

 

-No hay honor en huir de la Muerte. la gente debe saber cuando su tiempo ha terminado -dijo Thanos al sujetar al Hombre de Hierro por su casco.

-¡NOOOO, ANTHONY NOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**23.**

 

 

 

_There ain't no grave can hold my body down_  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down_  
_When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground_  
_Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

_Well, look way down the river, what do you think I see?_  
_I see a band of angels and they're coming after me_  
_Ain't no grave can hold my body down_  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 

Ain’t no grave, Johhny Cash.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**24.**

 

 

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la madera fina del piso pulido cubriendo el comedor, así como la larga mesa con un mantel blanco de orilla bordada con hilo de seda. Las flores en sus respectivos y pequeños jarrones formados en hilera entre la vajilla de porcelana con orilla dorada le daba un toque maternal, propio de las manos siempre afanosas de María Stark cuidando de la alineación de los cubiertos de plata encima de las servilletas planchadas que formaban la silueta de unas alas. Las bandejas cubiertas resplandecían al reflejo de la luz sobre ellas a través de las translúcidas cortinas. Ella le sonrió a Bucky, llamándole desde la cabecera de la mesa para que tomara asiento junto a ella, así que el sargento revisó su uniforme militar, alisándolo una vez más con sus manos y dejando su gorra en una de las sillas desocupadas para ir hacia ella, saludarla con un beso en el dorso de su mano y sentarse con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Todo está perfecto, Señora Stark.

-María, dime María.

-¿Tardarán mucho?

-Oh, ya sabes como es una charla entre genios, podemos tomar el té mientras tanto, espero que te guste el que he preparado, con esencia de flores.

-Encantado de probarlo, María.

Llevaban media taza cuando Howard y Tony aparecieron por otra puerta adjunta, riendo entre sí al discutir lo que parecía ser alguna nueva invención. El sargento se puso de pie, haciendo una reverencia a Howard quien le sonrió, abrazándole con un par de fuertes palmadas sobre su espalda antes de ir a su lugar en la cabecera con su hijo a un costado, frente a María y su querido James a quien guiñó un ojo, siendo quien descubriera las bandejas para admirar los platillos gourmet que su madre cocinara para los cuatro y cuyos aromas hicieron a los tres hombres llenar de alabanzas a la Señora Stark por un par de minutos. Todo estuvo delicioso como la charla que comenzó sobre las opiniones respecto al clima hasta terminar con el futuro de la Humanidad cuando las energías limpias fuesen una realidad.

Siguieron la tertulia en la salita del café, con Bucky tosiendo nervioso y ajustándose su corbata militar cuando María preguntó sobre cierto enlace matrimonial, ganándose unas carcajadas de parte de Tony cuya mano alcanzó la suya, apretándola suavemente. El sol comenzaba a caer por los verdes jardines de la Mansión Stark cuando James y Tony salieron a caminar, dejando a los Señores Stark atrás, observándoles desde un balcón con una sonrisa cómplice. El sargento se detuvo cuando llegaron a los rosales de María, cortando no sin pincharse una de las rosas que puso en el bolsillo del traje de Tony, antes de darle un beso tierno en sus labios. Sus ojos temblaron, humedeciéndose al verlo fijamente, envuelto entre sus brazos posesivos.

-Hey, amor, no pongas esa carita -un dedo de Tony recorrió la mejilla derecha de James.

-Esta es la última vez.

-Lo sé.

-No quiero…

-Ssshh, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Confías en mí?

-Lo hago.

-Entonces estas lágrimas no tienen razón de ser.

-Tengo miedo, Kotenok.

-Sí, es natural tenerlo, pero también hay que tener esperanzas, James.

-Tú eres mi esperanza.

-Oh, también lo sé -Tony sonrió, acariciando su rostro entre sus manos- Escucha bien, no debes llorar, ¿de acuerdo? Aún si jamás volvemos a vernos…

-No, no…

-Siempre tendremos este rincón.

-Odio las referencias.

-Le rompes el corazón a Steve, amor. Anda, dame una sonrisa. Así, como me gusta verte.

James sollozó, apretando sus párpados. -Te amo.

-Y yo te amo, mi hermoso sargento. No llores. Aquí estoy.

-Vuelve a mí, por favor.

-Claro que lo haré, es decir, Strange querrá la mitad de mis acciones luego de esto -bromeó el otro, rodeando el cuello de Barnes con sus brazos, sonriéndole con esa seguridad característica en él- No llores, James.

-Vamos a casarnos.

-Seguro que lo haremos.

-Y vamos a conocer las estrellas con los Guardianes.

-Lo haremos -Tony besó sus labios- Y nos reiremos mucho de esto.

Bucky hundió su rostro en su cuello, pegándole por completo a él. Detrás de ambos, el sol caía en un cielo rojizo oscuro que se tiñó de naranja cobrizo, abriendo un portal de luz cuyos rayos alcanzaron la figura del sargento, como brazos que fueron apartándole del castaño. El hechizo terminaba y llegaba el momento crucial. Las manos de James acariciaron ese rostro sonriente y determinado que asintió, besando su palma derecha antes de despedirle. Aquel resplandor le envolvió, cubriendo toda su vista que no distinguió nada por un largo tiempo en el que lloró el nombre de Tony, hasta que una mano fina tocó su frente y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Wanda, quien le tranquilizó, ahí en el _S _anctum Sanctorum__ del Doctor Strange. El Ojo de Agamotto brilló una vez más, devolviendo a los tres a su tiempo actual.

Ese tiempo en el que James estaba vivo, paseándose en silencio por los pasillos de la Mansión Stark, memorizando cada detalle, viendo en la sala todas las grabaciones que Viernes tenía sobre Tony, las colecciones de fotos infantiles con su pijama del Capitán América, recortes de periódicos y revistas cuando era un adolescente en el MIT. Recuerdos que había llevado consigo para reconstruir con la misma paciencia y cariño que un día él recibió, el alma de su Antoshka, viajando en el tiempo antes de que Thanos robara la Gema del Alma y su razón para seguir vivo. El Hombre de Hierro, siendo el previsor y visionario del futuro que era, se había preparado con un plan en caso de que el titán se apareciese en la Tierra queriendo reunir las Gemas del Infinito. Usando una nueva versión del Extremis, había generado con su propio cuerpo una singularidad que tragara al titán y a él mismo en un vórtice dentro del universo bolsillo de la gema.

Semejante acción le había costado la destrucción de su alma, pero al estar dentro de la gema, los fragmentos de ésta estaban sanos y salvos, únicamente había que unirlos una vez más antes de traerlo de vuelta. Podían hacerlo. Entre la tecnología que Wakanda les compartió, los conocimientos de los Guardianes de la Galaxia, el poder del Hechicero Supremo, el Ojo de Agamotto y todos los Vengadores trabajando codo a codo con él, Bucky había hecho un viaje hacia ese microverso para reunir los fragmentos del alma de Tony, memoria tras memoria, hasta completarle. No estaban del todo seguro de que realmente funcionara, pero apostaron todo su esfuerzo en que lo haría. Como lo dijo en broma el propio Strange, el sargento se convirtió en una especie de Isis trayendo de entre los muertos el cuerpo de su Osiris. Una broma que le sacó una sonrisa y los ánimos para no decaer.

Con el vórtice extinto, Thanos desaparecido y las gemas una vez más de vuelta con sus respectivos protectores, solamente quedaba esperar a que el hechizo trajera de vuelta a la vida a Tony Stark. Mientras tanto, James solo esperaba que, al despertar cada mañana, tuviera frente a sí a quien diera la vida por todo el universo. Steve le daba ánimos, lo sacaba a regañadientes de aquella mansión para convivir con los Vengadores cuando un día se encontró haciendo ese mismo ejercicio que una vez hiciera en Bucarest, de perderse en las formas que hacían los tejidos de las caras alfombras persas de la mansión cuando amanecía y los rayos del sol se colaban por los ventanales. Los días pasaron, amargos, sin noticias del castaño. Bucky comenzó a considerar muy en serio la idea de ir a buscarle de nuevo de una manera menos poética y más fatalista una noche que lloró el nombre de Tony en la recámara que tantas veces fue testigo de sus encuentros.

Soñó que la mano cuya textura había memorizado tocaba su mejilla, que unos labios que tantas veces había besado le sonreían y una voz que adoraba escuchar reír le llamaba por su nombre. El sargento se rehusó a abrir los ojos para no perder semejante sueño frente a una mañana que ya sentía y escuchaba. Los dedos cariñosos del millonario rozaron sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, cepillando luego sus cabellos algo largos, esos labios besaron su frente y luego su nariz, con una risita traviesa que hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco al percatarse que ya no estaba soñando, realmente estaba sintiéndolo. James abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose de frente y tumbado de costado a un castaño divertido, sano con una mirada traviesa observándole de esa manera que le había robado el corazón una tarde en su taller.

-Buenos días, amor mío.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**25.**

 

 

 

 

-Anthony Edward Stark, ¿aceptas?

-Acepto.

-James Buchanan Barnes, ¿aceptas?

-Acepto.

-Por las leyes que me confiere el Estado, pero sobre todo por la luz de los Vishanti, los declaro formalmente esposos. Que el universo contemple y bendiga por siempre al matrimonio Stark-Barnes.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer_.

Plutarco.

 

 

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
